


I can't quit you, baby

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: CEO, Denial of Feelings, M/M, POV First Person, Sex, Smoking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: We all have our vices.





	I can't quit you, baby

**Hyunwoo**

I think we all have our vices. Some of us are just more honest about them. I put the cigarette between my lips and rummage around in the nightstand for a lighter. I take in a deep breath and lean back against the pillows. Minhyuk walks back into the room, drops of water cascading from his naked body. Small bruises blossom down his thighs, perfect little marks to show he's mine. I draw him closer, pulling him on my lap against my already hardening dick.

"Mmm," he hums, grinding his ass in place as he picks the cigarette from my lips and takes a long drag. We smoke, and we fuck, and then we smoke again. Minhyuk leaves.  
\--  
 **Minhyuk**

Leaving him is always the hardest. Not for him, I know. I put up my brightest smile as I collect my things. When I leave he puts another wad of cash in my hands. I didn't ask for it. Somehow it makes me sad.

(Because that's all this is for him. An exchange of services)

I needed the money. He wanted sex. It was an easy deal.

I leave his penthouse and I know he will not think of me until he needs me. I light another cigarette until I can no longer taste him on my lips.  
\--  
 **Hyunwoo**

Minhyuk is beautiful. We meet on a site for sugar daddies/babies a year ago, and I'm instantly drawn to him. A struggling art student, lean and tall with radiant (bleached) blond hair, he's just my type.

As the CEO of my own company, I don't have time to date. Besides, I don't want to deal with the rules and restrictions of a relationship. Still, I have needs, and that's where Minhyuk comes in. From the start, our interactions have always been strictly sexual.

I take off my suit jacket and kick up my feet with a glass of scotch. Occasionally I catch myself thinking of him. Wondering what he's doing. Whether his art show went alright. What he really thinks of me.

(I never ask. I'm afraid of the answer.)

Sometimes we talk after sex. Or, rather, Minhyuk does. I listen to him, and I smile and nod, and I wonder if this is what a relationship feels like.

It might be.  
\--  
 **Minhyuk**

Maybe I should end this. The thought came into my mind a few weeks ago, and now it's all I can think about.

I go over there to end it. We end up fucking. (I don't end it.)

It hurts. But part of me thinks it's better to hurt and be with him than to hurt and be alone.

(I love him. I want to love him.)

Weeks pass. (I can't do it.)

The next time I go over there to end it. Again. We fuck. Again. At the door I turn around and tell him I love him.

I end it.

I leave.  
\--  
 **Hyunwoo**

It's been two weeks since Minhyuk ran off. I have tried calling him but he doesn't pick up. Part of me is glad. I don't know what to say.

I stare at my phone and I realize I miss him. Not just sex, but his presence. His personality. Him.

I grab my car keys and I drive to his school.

(the university building is bigger than I thought. I get lost several times before finding my way to the dormitory.)  
\--  
 **Minhyuk**

I've barricaded myself in my bed. I haven't stopped crying since I left Hyunwoo, and I've refused to leave my room since. (It drives my roommate insane, up to the point where he threatens to call Hyunwoo himself.)

I never expected to see him again. Much less in my dorm room. (I wish I looked more dignified)

I look at him with red rimmed eyes in old pajamas as he says he loves me too. I burst into tears again. He holds me in his arms as I blubber all over his expensive suit.  
\--  
 **Hyunwoo**

I think we all have our vices. Some of us are just more honest about them. I put the cigarette between my lips and rummage around in the nightstand for a lighter. I take in a deep breath and lean back against the pillows. Minhyuk walks back into the room, drops of water cascading from his naked body. Small bruises blossom down his thighs, perfect little marks to show he's mine. I draw him closer, pulling him on my lap against my already hardening dick.

"I love you," I whisper, and I mean it.

I stop smoking a few weeks later.

(Minhyuk is the only vice I can't quit.)

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends I have a fever and it's 2am  
> So that's great  
> Also this happened


End file.
